I'm with you
by Black Jaggan
Summary: Sasuke has something important to tell Naruto. How will he react? SasuNaru with a twist .


Jaggan: Whoa! I'm back . Sasuke: mumbling Wish you would have stayed away.. Jaggan: What did you say dear? Sasuke: Hmmpf Jaggan: Good, cause this is my first Naruto fic...so don't start yelling rape at me. Sasuke: Why didn't you use your precious Neji-kun then?! Jaggan: Cuz you're easier .;; Neji: Yeah...and she wouldn't dare use her muse for this piece of shit. Jaggan: Say what?! Neji & Sasuke: Nevermind...o.0;; Jaggan: goes into killer mode You'll be sorry about that, Neji dear ...  
  
Okay, I'm off killing my muses ! You guys have fun reading the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There is nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
"He's late...again" Sasuke sighed. He didn't mind waiting, but the rain was getting on his nerves. Maybe he was just too nervous. But he had to talk to him. Maybe he should have chosen the ramen stand as meeting place. At least he would have been sure that Naruto would show up. "No...." The ramen stand was just too crowed, even on rainy days. Still no sign of Naruto. What if he wouldn't show up at all? Sasuke didn't dare think about that. He wasn't sure he could handle rejection. But showing up could mean rejection too. Maybe he should just leave...but then again....if he left, he would never know. So he waited, staring at the rain.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
"Dammit!" Naruto cursed "I'm never gonna make it" He had just found the note a few seconds ago, buried under a big pile of post. He should open his mailbox more often. He didn't know who wrote it, but it sounded like somebody needed to talk to him very urgent. What if it was .... "No, he would never write me a note.." Naruto grinned to himself. But still....what if? So he sprinted through the village as fast he could, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you  
  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled "Is anyone here?" "Yeah me" came the cold but kind of insecure voice of the Uchiha. Naruto almost fainted. What was he doing here? Was it his note? But why? "Was it your note?" he asked softly, afraid to look at him. "Yeah" came the soft reply. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke's face. No trace of the eternal cold glare or the natural arrogant smirk. "So this is real.." he thought to himself. He had to be careful now. Sasuke had dropped his mask, for him. He looked so vulnerable, so....human, without it. "Naruto?" "Yeah, I'm here Sasuke" Naruto replied.  
  
"So this is it.." Sasuke knew he had to be careful now. He had to drop his mask, show the real Sasuke. He had been so worried about Naruto's first reaction. Naruto had always been acting like an idiot, but for some reason Sasuke had found out that even the careless Naruto wore a mask. To protect himself, to protect others. And for Naruto to let down his mask, he had to drop his first. It was all or nothing now. If this went wrong...Sasuke wouldn't think about it. He wanted to know who Naruto really was. He had to take the risk. "Naruto?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm here Sasuke" came the soft reply. Okay, hearing from his voice, Naruto had understood the importance of this meeting. "Come on Sasuke, " he whispered to himself "now or never."  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no-one likes to be alone  
  
"Naruto, I have to tell you something" Sasuke said. Naruto sat down on the ground. He didn't care about getting wet from the rain or dirty. He just didn't want to fall over if Sasuke was going to tell him what he thought it would be. "Okay" Sasuke sat down besides him, still keeping his eyes on the ground. "Naruto, I..."Sasuke began "I..." "It's okay...just relax. Tell me." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gave him a little smile and took a deep breath. "Naruto, I....I..think I love you" Naruto saw a blush spreading over Sasuke's face. Naruto sighed. "Okay" "Okay?" Sasuke was confused. He had expected all kinds of reactions, from the angry face and mean remarks to the "I love you too" and the passionate kiss he would get. But "okay" ? "Why?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What did you say?" "I asked you why" said Naruto. "What do you want from me? What do you expect me to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was caught off guard. He never thought about the "why". And what did he expect from Naruto? He didn't know. "Okay...just start talking" Naruto said "it will come out once you think about it." Naruto was acting so...so not like Naruto. It scared Sasuke. So this was it? Both masks down and him revealing his deepest thoughts and feelings.  
  
Naruto saw Sasuke's confusion. But he had to know, to be sure. To be sure Sasuke was sure. He heard the hesitation is Sasuke's voice as he started to talk.  
  
"You remember at the academy? The way you always failed most tests, never able to do a simple Bunshin, bragging about being Hokage? At first I really thought of you as a stupid morron, the eternal dobe. I hated you for making a fool out of me with that kiss. I hated you for being so carefree, for your freedom. Nobody expected anything from you. But me, I had my life decided for me. Avenging my family, saving the Uchiha bloodline. But after we became teammates, it slowly changed. I saw you wearing your mask. But no mask is perfect. I started to notice how much it hurt you, the hate, the remarks. I will never understand why they hate you so much. Just like I will never understand why my family was killed, or why everyone expects so much from me. You stayed determined, creating this mask, hiding it all, never letting it down and fooling everyone. But me...my mask is weak. It's pitiful , it's showing my pain, it doesn't fool anyone. And still, they pretend to buy it. Pretending to not see my pain. Recognizing it would be like smashing the pedestal they put me on all those years. Only to you I can show my weakness, my pain. Around you I can let my mask down, be the real Sasuke. I need you...I need a home. I'm so lonely"  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you  
  
Sasuke felt a tear falling on his hand. He was crying. He looked at Naruto, who was looking at the sky. Hundreds of stars he gathered above their heads. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Was he even listening? "Yeah..."said Naruto "I was just thinking. And my guess is, that you're seeing it wrong." Sasuke looked up in surprise. "I think.." Naruto continued "that you're are mistaken friendship for love." He smiled at Sasuke, who was even more confused than before. What did Naruto mean? Was he saying that his love wasn't real? Maybe he was right, but.... Sasuke felt a headache coming on. Suddenly he felt Naruto's arm around him, making him lie down in his lap. "Just relax and think about it for a while." Naruto said softly.  
  
Why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke.." Naruto whispered to himself, while he stroked the boys hair. "I'm your friend. Forever. You'll make it through. Cause you know what? I'm with you..."  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Jaggan: So my precious muses, what about that? Neji: It was okay ... while holding a pack of ice on his eye Sasuke: Not too bad... limping a bit Jaggan: I'll take that as a compliment (((  
  
Okay...you heard the critics! So review, review, review! ((( 


End file.
